Calm Before the Storm
by maddogg91
Summary: The kages organize a ball to raise ally support. Shikamaru is faced with a dilemma. Who will Sakura choose? What will Naruto say?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up the way I always did in the mornings, a couple of seconds before my alarm goes off. Everything felt like a normal day, but clearly it wasn't. Today I had to sit in what could be the most important meeting of my life. With my hands shaking and beads of sweat going down my face I wonder to myself,

"Why do I have to deal with such troublesome matters? How am I going to confront the four most prominent leaders of the allied nations? Will I see…?" My thoughts were interrupted as my dad called for me from down stairs.

"Shikamaru, we're going to be late to the meeting of the Kages." My Father yelled.

"Ugh fine…" I responded in an unenthusiastic tone. These thoughts are unrivaled with any thing else I've ever dealt with. My father and I head to the official meeting place and greet the Kage's and their chosen advisors, and that's when I see her.

"If it isn't Mr. Crybaby, for a chunin you sure have a good number of responsibilities." Temari said mocking me.

"It's a drag but some one has to do it." I responded lightly.

"Temari it's time to go inside." Gaara said to Temari interrupting our time to catch-up.

After greeting the guest, I proceeded inside to take my seat to listen to what needed to be said. Upon sitting down I noticed she was sitting directly across from me. I looked around for things to focus on to avoid looking strange, but our eyes meet and she smiled, just like the first day I seen her smile during the rescue Sasuke mission. The Kages and advisors talked about matters to raise military moral between the allied nations. After minutes of bickering the Mizukage finally put her fist down to say

"How about a military ball." Suddenly the bickering ended and the Kages reluctantly agreed to a ball.

Walking outside I thought to myself "What a troublesome idea, I'm no good at finding dates and dancing."

I also remembered I'd have to be the one to tell Naruto and the others about the ball.

"What a troublesome day" I said aloud as Naruto slowly passed me. "

Hey buddy, why so troubled?" Naruto asked me while turning around.

"Great, Naruto since you're here I need to talk to you about the military ball." I told Naruto about the ball and he responded

"Hell yeah, Now how shall I ask Sakura out, what should I wear, Will there be ramen?"

So many questions fueled his mind all of a sudden and I was too lazy to answer so I sighed and told him to spread the word.

"Okay, but where are you going?" Naruto questioned. "I'm going to my hangout to watch the clouds and take a nap; this is too troublesome for me." I responded.

"He's so lazy…" Naruto said in a low voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

POV: GAARA

"Yo Gaara, you're back. So what was the meeting about?" Kankuro asked me with an anxious look on his face.

I, myself wasn't thrilled about this idea but if It's for the good of our country I guess I have to accept it.

"Mizukage-sama suggested that we host a military ball in Konoha…" Temari responded.

Soon after Kankuro jumped up in excitement

"Gaara we need to find a date then, in fact you can be my wing man." Kankuro said.

"Please tell me you aren't trying to pick up chicks by exploiting my status." I told him.

"Kankuro…can't you get a date without abusing your status, all chicks don't go gaga over men with status, you should try using your own natural charm." Temari told Kankuro.

"Oh right, is that how you and that Chuunin kid from Konoha hooked up." Kankuro responded.

At this point I wanted to walk away to avoid the obvious sibling rivalry, but instead I decided to listen in.

"What do you mean hook up, like I'd go out with that crybaby, it's strictly business." Temari responded while trying to hide a blush.

"He's a loser; he probably won't even try to ask anyone, you should ask him out Temari." Kankuro said.

"That's true, but not because he's a loser, he's just so lazy, he probably won't try." Temari said.

"Kankuro, let's go if we're going, I already have someone in mind for me." I said walking away.

"Right behind you bro." Kankuro said while following me.


End file.
